The Boy Next Door
by MeltingMetal315
Summary: -for the tumblr amecan secret santa exchange- Alfred and Mathew were best friends for life until a misunderstanding turned them into something more.


_(( AN: This was for the AmeCan Secret Santa on tumblr. But, oh my god, I'm so sorry, this is probably the worst fic I've ever written but it's because I'm so horrid at writing fluff, I'm an angst writer and a PWP writer, so this was not my kind of thing, so my deepest apologies! OTL ))_

::::::: :::::::: :::::::

"Mattie! Hey Mattie! Do you want to play today? I just got a new baseball!" Bright blue eyes shined with excitement as the little boy flagged down his next door neighbor. The boy's smile was a mile wide, true and genuine. His name was Alfred Jones. The neighbor was a smaller boy in stature, but still close in the same age. This boy's name was Matthew Williams.

Matthew sat on the front steps of his house, quietly reading a book and sipping on his juice box. He doggy-eared the page he was on and set his book down carefully, gently. His smile was softer, more delicate, but it radiated as much happiness as Alfred's.

"Of course, Alfie! Let's try it out! But you got to go easy on me because you know I'm no good at baseball."

"Alright, I'll throw underhanded just for you. But only if you promise to help me and my dad build my tree house next weekend. It'll be our new clubhouse!" Alfred tossed the ball between his hands and looked at Matthew expectantly.

"Oh, alright, but only because it's going to be our clubhouse. My momma won't let me use power tools, though, so don't get any ideas!" Matthew giggled and ran back, away from Alfred. He held up his hands to prepare to catch the ball, blinking at Alfred as a go-ahead.

Alfred tossed the ball and Matthew dove and caught it just before it hit the ground. Alfred gasped. He ran over to Matthew, who grinned proudly. Alfred laughed, pulling his friend up and patting him on the back.

"Wow, Matt, I didn't think you had it in you!"

:::::::: ::::::::: ::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::

Matthew sighed as he reluctantly took his beloved teddy bear from his backpack and lovingly placed it on his bed.

"Mattie! Come on, we're gonna be late for school!" Alfred's muffled voice rang from outside the window. Matthew gave his bear one last look before rushing outside to meet up with Alfred to walk to school.

"Mattie! We're going to be in _middle school!_ Can you believe it? We're gonna have lockers and sports and clubs and cafeteria food! And we get to switch classes like every hour, this is so great, because now I don't have to deal with one mean teacher all day, you know? And we're going to meet lots of new people from the other schools! Aren't you excited for that, Mattie?"

Alfred paused and gave his friend a weird look. Matthew didn't look all that excited, in fact, he looked saddened and detached. Alfred was immediately concerned.

"Mattie, what's up? Why are you so down? It's supposed to be a great day!"

Matthew shrugged and mumbled something, but Alfred couldn't hear. He wrapped an arm around Matthew's shoulders and gave him a short hug.

"Mattie, you can tell me anything. We've been best bros since we were born."

"I left Kuma at home because the other kids are going to make fun of me but I miss him and I'm worried that he'll get scared all by himself," Matthew confessed, the words rushing out of his mouth as quick as the tear that slid down his cheek. Alfred hugged him again.

"It's okay, Mattie, he's gonna be okay! And if other kids make of fun of you, I'll beat them up! Because bullies are bad guys and I'm a hero! I'll save you, Mattie!"

Matthew chuckled at Alfred's exuberant hero gestures. He nodded and scooted a little closer to Alfred.

"Thanks, Alfie, but I'm still worried for him."

"Kuma's in your room, right? He'll just have a blast looking at all your NHL cards and thinking about what to eat from your cookbooks. He's gonna be fine, I betcha he'll be taking a nice long nap all afternoon, anyway. I think he's safer there than at school, anyway."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I'm sure! Now come on, cheer up! We're big kids now!"

:::::::: ::::::::: ::::::::: :::::::::: :::::::::

"Mattie, guess what! Guess what!" Alfred came bounding up the empty hallway toward Matthew's locker, where said boy was rifling through his stuff.

"Hm?" Matthew peaked out from behind his locker door and then stepped out to meet Alfred. . The latter looked like he just rolled down a hill, dirt smeared over his face and arms and his hair mussed up. Matthew quirked a smile at Alfred's reddened face, hot from sweat and strenuous work.

"Al, what in the world did you do?" Matthew tisked and began to brush the dirt from his friend's arm.

"I made the varsity football team! I'm the running back! This is so awesome! Everyone's gonna love me!" Alfred hurrahed, punching the air with his signature smile.

Matthew smiled softly and clapped. "Good job, Al, I'm so proud of you."

"Mattie, you should ask about being manager! Then we can still hang out during practice and games and stuff," Alfred poked his friend in the belly. Matthew stuck out his tongue and shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, maybe, I'll just ask, I suppose."

"YES!"

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"_That's it! I fucking quit! Screw it all!" _Matthew, fuming, stormed away from football field, flicking off the coach and the rest of the football team.

"I'm an intelligent, strong, mostly fit, fourteen year old boy, _not _a donkey to do the chores and bully around. Fuck this and fuck the football team. I don't need them. Stupid football. I've got hockey. Oh maple, this is so freaking _stupid!_" Matthew kicked the fence and spat in the direction of the football field.

"Mattie! Mattie, wait up! Hey!" Matthew scowled when he heard the horribly sweet voice calling his name. Matthew walked faster, ignoring his pursuer.

"Aw, come on, Matt, don't be like that-" a hand found its place on Matthew's shoulder, but Matthew harshly shrugged it off.

"Go away, Alfred, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Matt, don't be like that-"

"Shut up, peasant! Just... just let me think for once."

"Look, Matt, don't let them get to you, they're all a bunch of tools..."

"Alfred, football isn't my thing. Maybe when hockey season comes around we can do sports together but I don't want to be anywhere near those insensitive bastards. Just, we can talk later, Alfred, I'm kinda just a little pissed right now. If you couldn't tell," Matthew spat.

"Matt, hush, just calm down. Take a chill pill. Look, you don't have to be around the football team or anything but I just want you to know that I'm on your side, okay? Just like, don't flip a bitch, okay?"

Matthew sighed. "Fine, fine, but I'm not going anywhere near a ball again. I'll stick to pucks, thank you very much."

"Yeah, okay, but we're cool, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but you better take me out for ice cream or something later, okay?" Matthew chuckled half heartedly.

"'Course."

::::: ::::: ::::: :::::

"Alfred, I need to tell you something important."

Alfred scratched his head and tried to tug Matthew's arm in the direction of the sophomore girls.

"What could possibly be more important right now, Mattie? What type of shitty freshman homecoming will we have if we don't have dates? Mattieeeeee!"

"Goddamit, Alfred, I'm _gay_!"

Suddenly, everything was quiet as everyone gawked at the exasperated boy.

"Aw shit," Alfred facepalmed. "Well, so much for the sophomore girls..."

::: :::

However, it was only a few days until the rumors went around that Matthew and Alfred were gay for eachother.

"I'm straight! Really! I watch Playboy porn stuff on pay-per-view! Goddamit, Matt!"

It was hell for Matthew, but everyone had already assumed as much. For Alfred, it was much more worse. The guys on the football team refused to change anywhere near him. Alfred was beyond upset. He wouldn't even glance at Matthew.

"Al, you should really answer my calls, you know," Alfred shut his locker door to reveal Matthew, leaning cooly against the lockers. "It's not very nice, you know."

"Look, Matthew, I don't think it's a good idea to talk to you in public right now."

"Full name basis now? Didn't think it was that bad. You haven't called me Matthew since I accidentally lost your favorite baseball in the pond. You know, the one you got for your seventh birthday?"

"Not in public-"

"Why? Because I'm gay? Come on, Al, no one is going to treat you any different. They all think you're gay now, anyway. And who gives a care? I thought you were my best friend."

"Yes, I'm your _best _friend, not your _boy_friend. Just... I have a social life to keep, Matt."

"Yeah, well, then the social life that includes me? Gone."

And with that, Matthew stormed down the hallway.

::: ::: :::

"You know, Matt, a good man once told me that ignoring your boyfriend's calls isn't very nice."

"...what?" Matthew frowned, not amused by whatever game Alfred was playing at.

"Mattie, I love you. I thought about you and I realized that I love you. I always have. And I want nothing more than to be with you. Like, I don't even know, Mattie, just-"

"No, Alfred."

"Mattie, please, I swear, I want nothing more than to protect you. Please."

"Alfred-"

"Come on, just let me take you on a few dates. I dunno, please Matt?"

"...fine."

:::: :::: :::: ::::

"Do you take Matthew Williams as you lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, of cour- I mean, I do!"

The small crowd of people chuckled and Alfred blushed and shrugged. Matthew lightly slapped his arm.

"I do, too, you can skip the talking."

"Well then, kiss, you're married."

The gathered clapped as the two kissed. When they pulled away, Matthew blushed and straightened his suit jacket.

"Ha, Mattie, you're blushing. You're so adorable."

"Yeah well," Matthew whispered, "let's see what you about that tonight," Matthew smirked and winked.

"Wow, Matt, I didn't think that you had that in you."


End file.
